Baby bag garments are well-known for providing comfort and warmth for infant children. Baby bags or sacks, as they are sometimes referred to, are convenient when caring for infant children because they eliminate the need for manipulating the feet of the infant into separate leg portions, for example, as in baby coveralls. However, existing baby bag designs are not suitable for the infant when it is being placed in a child carrier such as baby car seat, baby swing, front carriers, stroller or carriage. Most baby carriers now have the common "three point" harness design for child restraint or safety which is characterized by two shoulder straps and/or a waist strap for securing the child's shoulders and the upper body or waist, respectively, together with a center or crotch strap which extends from the lower portion of the carrier between the two legs of the child to his mid-body. Interference arises when one attempts to secure the straps at the mid-body area of the infant because the baby bag does not yield to the center strap which must be extended from the lower portion of the carrier and between the legs of the baby for engagement. The result is that the traditional baby bag will not allow the child's legs to hang comfortably on opposite sides of the center strap when it is engaged properly.
One baby bag design provides a full width access opening at its bottom for exposing the lower portion of the baby's body so as to facilitate care of the baby, as in changing diapers. In another design, two openings are provided at the corners of the lower portion of the baby bag to permit the feet of the baby to extend outside the bag. These two types of baby bag garment designs are not suitable for wear by the baby when placed in the child carrier because extension of the center strap will be difficult due to the presence of the bag material between the child's legs. Of course, for baby bags having bottom openings, the lower portion of the bag may be pulled up to the waist area so as to permit the extension of the center strap between the legs of the child to the buckle. However, this exposes the child's feet outside the comfort and warmth of the baby bag, and it is awkward. The lack of a suitable design to allow the legs and feet of the baby to hang comfortably on opposite sides of the center strap forces a parent to transfer the infant into another type of garment, which is both annoying to the child (particularly when the child is asleep) and inconvenient to the parent.
Accordingly, what is needed is a baby bag which allows the child to be comfortably secured in a baby carrier using a three point harness system. Such a baby bag design should accommodate the center strap and at the same time allow the child's legs and feet to hang comfortably on opposite sides of the center strap.